thecppwfandomcom-20200215-history
Thot Mom
Thot Moms (known also as "'Whore Mothers'" or "'Sluts'"'') but more often called as "Mumus" for autistic retards like Pukies, is someone who pretend to be "''mother" on Club Penguin. They go to the infested Pet Shop and "pick" ("'''adopting'" for those whores'') Pukies. Most Mumus plan beforehand which Pookshits they are going to pick. They are known to be MOCKING real life mothers, which is very disrespectful toward them. All good mothers in real life must be respected and this is why those "whore mumus" must be punished. Mumus nowadays are acting like sluts since their creation and are getting killed since then. Types of those Whores *True Mumus *Retarded Mumus *Pukie Lovers *Average Mumus *Rich Mumus *Poor Mumus True Mumus "True Mumus" (real name: '''Heroic Mothers) are the most popular and common mumus. They usually act nice in the Pet Shop, like all mumus does and go pick some Pookshits, blabla. When they manage to get some Pookshits coming to their igloo, they will hit, kick, punch, etc. those cancerous bastards, which is very good! And can even eyegouges those cringy cunts, totally funny. If you are cancerous Pookshit and being under attack by one, running away is impossible for you: '''YOU WILL DIE! Some True Mumus might traumatize Pookshits on the spot and kill them (by attacking them as soon as they sees Pookshits). Some Heroic Mothers like this may even dress up as robbers but most of them are males in reality and they can even rape the Pukies in their house or the Pet Shop, whatever the Pukies' gender. After being raped, the Pukies are leading into deep PTSD shits, depression and even going to suicide. Average Mumus/Thots Also called as "Normal Mumus" (which is false due to the cringe, they are not 'NORMAL' at all!). This is the one of the most known type of Mumus and they are the TRUE EVIL! Those who are mocking real life mothers. All of them are cancerous, cringy, disgusting and mocking real mothers. Some even act as soft or strict mothers, cringyworthy! They usually say cringy things like "Steps out of welcoming car!". They usually wear suede jackets and any of the old, realistic, classic wigs (Like '''Sidetieds' and Befluttereds). Those mumus are the embodiment of '''Pukie Loving': they will do anything for their Pukies, except for Divas. They will protect those cancerous assholes for their very life. Killing them is like blowing a feather: it's terribly and incredibly easy, well a tiny bit harder than Pukies. Rich Mumus/Sluts Rich Mumus or "Rich Slut/Cancers" are an alternative to Average Mumus and are the most common type of Mumus, even more than the average cancers. Rich Cancers use details that make them look TOTAL CRINGE, such as "gets out of rich limo" (like '''there is no fucking rich limo', duh''), "waves at fans!" (for fuck sake, '''no one even cares' about those whores lmao XD'') and more cringe stuff. They usually wear The Sidetied (the blonde one, but rarely the brunette or redhead version), sunglasses and classy, fancy dresses to really look like a fucking trash. Rich Bitches often act sassy/over the top attitude, thinking "they are the world itself" while they are all autistic. However, a single slap on their face will make them triggered and they will vomit on you all the possible insults that exist (even creating their own) in total anger. Like all whores, they are easy to kill. Raping them will make them lose their "so-called high status of pride" and they always become Poor Mumus. Poor Ass Hungry Cock Mumus/Whores This type of Mumus is one of the most common types of all Whores (tied up with Rich Whores). After a Rich/Average bitches gets raped or beat to near death (as long they fucking survive), those whores get into deep depression and PTSD shits, a.k.a. DRAMA LAMA QUEENS. They wear hair that looks messed up, broken items like a shitty purse, sperm on their ass, broken limbs and maid's clothes, aprons and ripped items. They use details that make them look poor and stupid, they will do ANYTHING in order to get money like sucking cocks and getting raped, so you can make them as sex slaves, which is very good! Note: many Pukies usually don't like poor whores because they all want shitty Rich Whores, however some cancerous Pukies became sentimental cringe and want to help those poor whores in order to give them food. Buckle up! Just intervene and if you saw a Pukie giving some crappy food to a poor mumu, KICK THAT PUKIE'S FACE HARD, PUNCH THAT SLUT MUMU IN HER STOMACH, RAPE THEM BOTH AND TORTURE THEM TILL NO BLOOD LEFT AND GIVE THEIR CORPSES TO HELL HOUNDS! 'And then you know how to get rid of poor whores! Quotes True Mumus: *"''Crashes in Pet Shop with plane and fookin' armed with robber n' killers!" *"BREAKS DOWN FREAKIN' DOORZ!" *"PUKIES DETECTED!" *"Exterminate the Pukies!" *"Let's go get some other cancers, guys!" Average Mumus: *Steps out from broken bicycle... *Gets raped by the Pet Shop worker! *Looks for cancerous Pukie with (insert ugly color eye) eyes! *Spots ugly cringy "angel"! Rich Mumus: *Steps out of solid poopy limo! *Crappy carpet rolls! *Waves to people! (gets shoot because they dont care about her) *Signs papers for no one! *Spots Shitty Pukie from (Insert location here)! (gets totally beat to death after saying that) Poor Mumus: *Rushes in, falls on floor! *Wipes shit from dirty face! *Is being raped! *Feels like a fucking pleb... *Walks in with worn out shoes! Trivia *The word mumu truly means "'''large cancer". *Mumus are also known as thots, whores, cunts, bitches, hoes, blowers and jocks. *It is pronounced as "Cancer Cancer" or "Cringe Cringe." *Some Pukies don't accept some mumus because they don't have the correct items or don't use the correct details, Pukies all want fucking perfection. Some mumus also kills Pookshits as they are very cancerous and full of cringe, which means they are True Mumus! *Most mumus wear The Sidetied to look like a total whore. *Poor mumus are often declined by Pookshits due to being like plebs. *Poor mumus can be slaves, and may work for other whores.